Charlie Vincent
How Charlie Vincent joined the Tourney Charlie's mannerisms seem to indicate that he is very intelligent, but lacks real experience with vampires or other evils. He carries several vampire repelling items with him, such as garlic, laurels, crosses and holy water. He is not shown to possess martial skills, instead relying on his trinkets to keep evil at bay (as seen when he first encounters Reinhardt and Carrie). His knowledge of vampires seems to surpass that of the heroes, as he is able to see through the innocent child facade that Dracula attempts to use. However, his apparent lack of fighting abilities limit Charlie to a supporting position, as he is not able to combat the stronger evils around him. Charlie plays a key role in reaching the game's final boss. After the player defeats Dracula for the first time, he changes back into Malus. Malus looks around as if he is confused about what is going on. The player's character starts to approach Malus but suddenly Charlie appears and douses him with holy water, causing the child to burst into blue flames. His deception exposed, Dracula warps the player to an alternate dimension for the final battle. Charlie's whereabouts after that are unknown. Years after exposing Malus as Dracula, Charlie Vincent prepares to properly train a new generation of vampire hunters, when a Daimon Heart Snatcher named Osoji stole a Pure Heart Crystal from one of his students. Prepping for battle, Charlie follows the Daimon. Characer Select Screen Animation When highlighted Charlie Vincent holds a crucifix. After the announcer calls his name Charlie Vincent throws a holy water bottle and it explodes as the camera zooms saying "You appear to be a genuine human." Special Moves Holy Water (Neutral) Charlie Vincent throws a holy watter at the opponent, giving damage as it explodes on the ground or the opponent. Cross (Side) Charlie Vincent throws a cross at the opponent like a boomerang. Purging Light (Up) Charlie Vincent goes upwards using a holy light, damaging anyone to close. Blinding Crucifix (Down) Charlie Vincent uses his cross to shine a bright light that damages opponents and stun them for six seconds. Pillar of Cross (Hyper Smash) Charlie Vincent raises his crucifix and surrounds himself in a pillar of rapid hitting crosses for nine seconds. Vampiric Hunter (Final Smash) Charlie vincent feels vampire bits on his neck and becomes a vampire. He is not only faster and stronger, but his Holy Water will also become tainted to poison opponents for five seconds if they make contact. If he grabs an opponent, he can bite him/her as a pummel to gain some health. The vampire form is worn off after thirty-five seconds. Victory Animations #Charlie Vincent gives the father-son-holy ghost sign and says "May your soul be cleansed." #Charlie Vincent holds his holy water out and says "I can take care of vampires easily!" #Charlie Vincent swings his giant cross and sets it down saying "Those who commit evil must be punished." On-Screen Appearance Charlie Vincent appears in a holy light and says "I am Charlie Vincent, the greatest of all vampire killers!" Trivia *Charlie Vincent's rival is a Daimon Heart Snatcher named Osoji. *Charlie Vincent shares his English voice actor with Cao Cao, Planetman, Rugal Bernstein, Bandit and El Indio. *Charlie Vincent shares his Japanese voice actor with Iori Yagami and Mr. Shine of the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright pair. *Charlie Vincent shares his French voice actor with Kanden, Roshi, Toxicroak, Prometheus, Doopliss and Pentagon. *Charlie Vincent shares his German voice actor with Saisyu Kusanagi, Shulk, Little Mac, Kokuto and Prince Alexander Nevsky. *Charlie Vincent shares his Arabic voice actor with Jecht, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Merlon, Toc-Man, Drunken Chu, Oro, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Dheginsea, the King of Hyrule and Lau Chan. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters